


Around and Around

by RowynSN



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowynSN/pseuds/RowynSN
Summary: “You cannot expect me to leave Bill now,” Fleur said as if it was the most logical thing in the world.





	Around and Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tekuates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekuates/gifts).



“Fuck you,” Ginny said through her teeth, hands balled up into fists at her side. It was too much. Fleur wanted too much from her.

“You cannot expect me to leave Bill now,” Fleur said as if it was the most logical thing in the world. As if Ginny should just understand. As if it wasn’t already apparent that Bill was and would always be more important. “Ginny, I love you.” She came closer and Ginny resisted the urge push her.

“Save it. You promised me. You said that it wouldn’t be too long until you and Bill were going to break up. Is anything you say the truth?”

Fleur sighed and stepped closer. “My feelings are real. This,” Fleur took Ginny’s left fist into her hand, “is real. I love you, Ginny.”

Ginny yanked her hand out of Fleur’s grasp and moved backwards. “Then leave Bill. Because I will actually leave this time.”

“Ginny, just think about this - “

“No! I can’t, I just…” she trailed off, trying to hold it together. Her chest felt like it was going to burst as she grabbed the fabric of her pants and squeezed.

This was what her life had come to.

“Please, please.” Fleur’s voice wavered. A part of her wanted to comfort Fleur - a part of herself that she loathed.

Ginny couldn’t hold back the tears for much longer. “You’re selfish and don’t really care about me, and yet…” She loved her so much it hurt. It was pathetic, and she was even more so.

Fleur lowered her head. “I’m sorry,” she said, it barely a whisper.

Seconds passed in silence as Ginny tried to calm herself down enough to cut things off completely. Though when she tried to say something, the words would catch in her throat.

“I do care despite what you think,” Fleur said eventually as she looked up, meeting Ginny’s gaze.

“Then why? Why are we having this affair?”

Fleur sighed, gaze going up to the ceiling. “I just - I didn’t mean to fall in love with you. I love Bill, but I also love you. And if I leave him now, my life, my job, could fall to pieces. I will leave him eventually, I promise you. I need more time. Please, just wait a little longer.”

This was how it always went: A promise that might not come true (but also a part of her always hoped) and a call for her to compromise.

Ginny hated how she wanted to give Fleur another chance. How all of the hope hadn’t left her just yet.

Despite the anger and frustration and the feeling that she would never truly feel whole again, Ginny reluctantly said, “Last chance.”

This was not the first last chance, but she hoped it would be the last.

Fleur brightened up and grabbed her for a hug before pulling away and going in for a kiss. It's slow and long, and Ginny couldn't stop herself from crying once more.

There had to be a limit to the love she had for Fleur, there had to be.

The kiss ended and Fleur wiped Ginny's tears. " _Mon amour_ , don't cry."

For a second, the thought that maybe there wasn't a limit both terrified and excited her. Maybe this time, Fleur would actually leave Bill, maybe love would eventually be enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. :)


End file.
